She is Feisty
by canadiangurl1989
Summary: The bell rang, signaling the end of second period. Instead of rushing out of class like I did first period, I sat there, and watched as Tracy walked by me. I couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked past me. I wonder if she would slap me in the face if I slapped her butt. Probably, she has gotten feisty since leaving Castle Rock, and I like that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Stand by Me characters.

* * *

September 8th, 1959

Today is the first day of school in Castle Rock. My mom is making me go for the first day, and I thought about skipping out, but my old man said if he gets a phone call on the first day of school, he will beat me. So here I am, sitting in English class with Charlie Hogan, hardly listening to the old lady who was my teacher. Lord, this is only the first period, and it is already killing me. I looked around the classroom and I saw that no one was really listening to the teacher. I think she finally gave up, and sat down at her desk, and started to organize her stuff. We had about 20 minutes left of class, and I took the time to look around the classroom, and look at all the pretty girls. I must admit, Castle Rock sure has a lot of pretty girls.

Looks to be the same old girls. No new faces. I winked at a couple of girls who looked at me. Not going to lie, I love it when a girl blushes. I know they are into me when they do that, but I have been through my fair share of the easy girls around here. I think most of the gang has been as well. Would be nice to be with someone who hasn't slept with one of your best friends. talked with Charlie for the last bit of class, and when the bell rang, I packed my things up and headed off to my next class. I looked at my schedule and I saw what my next class was.

* * *

I headed off to history class, and I prepared myself for another boring class. I saw that Vince was in my class, but the teacher Mr. Ludar had assigned seats, and I was stuck in the third row, next to Pete Chants. He is an Okay guy, he just such a nerd. I wonder how much I can copy off of him this year.

I saw that Vince was on the other side of the room, and was already flirting with the girls around him. That lucky guy, he is surrounded by beautiful girls, and I got stuck next to the nerds. About half way through the class I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to look up. Mr. Ludar was trying to get our attention and when we finally all calmed down, that is when I looked up. I saw very pretty girl, with red hair, bright blue eyes, and damn, her clothes fit her body like they were tailored just for her. They fit her in all the right places.

"Now class I would like to introduce you to Tracy Waggoner. She has just moved here from New Jersey, so I would like you all to be kind to her, and say hello."

The class mumbled hello, and she went and sat at the back of the class. I'm not going to lie, I honestly think I know her from some where, but that can't be possible as she just moved here. I leaned against the wall and I couldn't help but stare at her. Some of the girls who sat in the row in front of her were talking to her, trying to get to know her.

Then the teacher walked out of the classroom. He probably went to the teacher's lounge to have a smoke. All the girls gathered around Tracy's desk and were asking her questions. I went and stood by Vince's desk and we started to chat. I could hear the conversation the girls were having, and one question caught my ear. "Didn't you used to live here?"

The classroom went quiet, and all eyes were on Tracy. "Yes I used to live here. A lot of you probably know me as Tracy Lovell." Ha, I knew I knew her from some where. The Lovell's used to live next door to me, and in the 2nd grade, they moved about half way through the school year. No one knew what happened to them. "Why do you have a different last name?" Kimberly Pear asked her.

"My parents just divorced last summer, and my mother took back her maiden name, and I took it too. Just made sense to me since I was moving back here with her." The beautiful girl said. I couldn't help but stare at her. "Do you recognize some of us Tracy?" Kimberly asked her.

"Yes I do Kimberly. I recognize you, Vince, Pete, Charlotte, Brittney." Her eyes scanned the room and they finally landed on me. When she looked into my eyes, I swear to God she was looking into my soul. "I also recognize Richard over there." There was a slight gasp around the room. Tracy looked confused. Brittney told her, "No one calls him that anymore. We all call him Eyeball now."

Tracy just rolled her eyes at that. "Really? Eyeball? Why because his eye twitches when he gets nervous?" I can't believe she still remembered that. Some of the kids just nodded their heads. "Whatever, if he wants to be called Eyeball that is fine with me, I will call him Eyeball."

I was going to go over to her, and talk to her, but our teacher finally came back. He told us all to take our seats, and he started on the lesson plans for the up and coming school year. We got told there will be lots of projects, and there will be lots of quizzes. Oh how I was looking forward to that. We got told that he will be assigning us project partners and they will be our partner for the whole year. I hope I get someone smart who will just do all the work, and won't mind me just putting my name on the finished project.

As the end of class drew near, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder off. I wonder what Ace has planned for this weekend. Probably a massive party. That is what he does every year.

The bell rang, signaling the end of second period. Instead of rushing out of class like I did first period, I sat there, and watched as Tracy walked by me. I couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked past me. I wonder if she would slap me in the face if I slapped her butt. Probably, she has gotten feisty since leaving Castle Rock, and I like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you know.

* * *

Thank goodness the first day of school is over, the only good thing about it was looking at Tracy's butt. She was in all my classes. I found out she was in the office for the first period, because she was late and the principle wanted to talk to her. The girls in this school sure do love to gossip. I haven't had a chance to even talk to her, but I noticed lots of the guys were watching her every move. If anyone is getting with her, it is gonna be me.

I met up with the guys after school. The first day was done, and about damn time. I drove us to Ace's place. There was no way in hell, I was going to my place tonight until much later. The only reason I go home is for my sisters and my Ma. The guys were talking about the first day of school. I just drank my beer and drove. Ace lives on the outskirts of town, which I know the people of this town are thankful for. To them, the less they see him, the better.

"Did you see the new girl today Tracy? Man she is real pretty looking. I wouldn't mind doing some stuff with her, if you know what I mean." Vince said as he took a swing of his beer. I jerked the car quickly and he got beer all over his shirt.

"What the hell was that about man! My Ma is going to kill me." Vince said angrily to me as he tried to clean up his shirt.

"Pot hole." Was all I said as I took a swing of my beer. Charlie just started to laugh and I looked into my mirror and I saw Billy just gave me an odd look. Billy knows me better than any of the other guys. We have known each other our whole entire lives. I didn't say anything. I pulled into Ace's drive way, and we all got out of the car. Ace was sitting on his front porch, with a couple of beers, just waiting for us.

"How was the first day of prison boys?" He asked after we got settled.

"Damn Ace, you should of been there. The girls were looking so damn good today. There is even a new girl." Charlie was going on.

"Hold up Charlie, Tracy isn't new, Ace knows her. Tracy Lovell, remember her?" Vince said.

Ace took a puff of his smoke. "Ya, I remember her. How she looking?"

"Ohh my lord Ace, she is looking fine. She puts Amber Snider to shame." Fuzzy told Ace.

"I will have to see about that for myself." I didn't want Ace to see her. He will set his eyes on her, and he will stop at nothing at getting what he wants.

"She isn't that good looking Fuzzy. You need to calm down." I said to him.

"Ya Fuzzy, you need to calm down." Billy also said.

We sat around talking about nothing for the rest of the time there. We just talked about the the party that Ace was planning for the weekend.

"I gotta get going, if I'm not home soon, my father will skin my hide." I said to the guys as I got up. "I'll come with ya Eyeball. I gotta get home also." Billy said as he also got up.

We said bye to the guys, and got into my car. We were just out of the drive way when Billy finally started to talk.

"What the hell was that about Eyeball? You know for a fact that Tracy is fine as hell. You want her for yourself don't you?"

"She isn't some prize to be won Billy, but you know how Ace is. He will see her and he will stop at nothing to get her. She has a mouth on her, and you know how he treats women. He will beat her."

"I get that Eyeball, I do, but you can't stop Ace. Heck he might not even want Tracy."

I literally came to a full stop at that, and turned to look at Billy. "Are you saying that Ace won't want a woman that has big boobs, and a nice big butt? He will be on her like ants on spilled pepsi."

"Why do you care so much anyways Eyeball? It is not like she is even her girlfriend, or do you want her to be?"

I just started the car again and pulled away. I didn't say a word.

We sat in pure silence for a couple of minutes, until we saw someone walking on the side of the road. The moment my lights flashed on them, I knew who it was. I know that butt anywhere. We slowed down until we were right beside her. "Hey Tracy, where you heading too?" Billy asked her.

"I got into a fight with my mom. I had to get out of the house. Mind if I get a ride from you guys? I don't really remember where stuff is anymore, and I'm pretty sure I don't know how to get back to my place." Tracy said.

"Get in." Was the only two words I said. I nodded my head at Billy to climb in the back seat. No way was Tracy sitting in the backseat of my car, without me back there also.

"Thank you for allowing me to have the front seat Billy." She said as she slipped into the front seat. Her skirt hiked up a little bit, and I just groaned to myself.

"We aren't to far my house, just drop me off and than you can just drive Tracy back to her place Eyeball." Thank goodness for Billy being able to talk right now.

Why can't I form a proper sentence right now? What is wrong with me. Girls fall all over me, not the other way around.

I pulled in front of Billy's house, and the end of his drive way. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow at school." Tracy and I both said goodnight as well.

"Are you going to school tomorrow Richard? Ohh sorry Eyeball." I didn't mind her calling me Richard.

"I don't know yet Tracy, are you going?" If she was going, then I was going to go too.

"I probably will. Gotta get used to how things are in Castle Rock again. People are still nice here, but I don't know if I will ever fit in again. I got out of this town."

"I hear ya Tracy. I hope I get out of this town one day. I don't care where I live, as long as no one knows me just for my last name."

"Family still got a reputation around here Eyeball?" I just nodded my head. I wasn't proud of my father, and I am now hating what I have become. I know Billy has too. We want out of here. I just don't know if I can leave my family alone with my dad.

"Where do you live now Tracy?" I asked her after a moment of silence.

"I live in my old house, and if I remember correctly, that is right next door to your place." I couldn't help but smile to myself. I got this beauty living next to me once again.

We talked about our lives until now. I left out a couple of things, which she doesn't need to know. I pulled in front of our houses. "Thank you for driving me home Eyeball. I'll see ya tomorrow." Tracy said to be as we got out of the car. I had a brilliant idea.

"If you need a ride to school tomorrow, I can drive you, if you would like."

Tracy just smiled and nodded her head at me. "See ya tomorrow Eyeball. Thank you for the ride home."

I watched her walk into her house and I made sure she got in okay. I walked into my house and I was thankful that my dad was fast asleep in his chair. He probably won't even remember not even seeing me tonight.

I walked into my room and I took off my shirt and jeans. I only sleep in my boxers. If I didn't have so many siblings I would sleep in the nude. I laid on my bed and just stared out my window. My window faces Tracy's place. The light turned on and I watched as Tracy walked into what appears to be her bedroom. Dear lord, this is going to be a nightmare. I can't help but watch her undress and get ready for bed. Tomorrow morning is going to be hard for me. I hope I can handle the car ride to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you know.

* * *

I couldn't sleep a wink last night. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was Tracy getting undressed, and seeing her in all of gorgeous glory. I was actually up before my alarm dinged. I sat up on the edge of my bed, and put my head in my hands. I was so tired, but if I close my eyes, that isn't a good thing. Well it is, but if i walk downstairs right now, I will have to deal with my family making fun of me.

I heard some music being played from Tracy's room, and I tried not to look over but I did anyways. For the love of God, she is in a towel. I don't think I could handle anymore of this. I gotta calm myself down before I drive her to school.

After what seemed like forever, I calmed down enough to get dressed and go downstairs and grab something to eat. "Good morning dear, how was your first day of school yesterday? " My mother asked me as I sat down at the table. My younger siblings are getting ready for school. They start earlier than me, and their school is just down the street.

"Same old same old Ma. You know how that school is, it never changes. Did the old man say anything about me last night?"

My mother shook her head no at me. "By the time your siblings got home, your father was already passed out in our bed. Do you need any money for school today Richard?"

"Na, I'm good Ma. I gotta get going. I'm giving our neighbor a ride to school today. Promised her wouldn't be late." I said as I finished my breakfast and waved goodbye to my mom.

As I walked out my side door, I could see Tracy waiting patiently on her front porch. She wasn't looking my way, she was staring off into the distance. She looked like she was deep in didn't even look like she knew I was even there.

"You ready for school this morning?" What the hell was that? The first thing I say to her this morning and it is about school.

I watched as she jumped a little and she just nodded her head.

"Sorry I'm so out of it this morning Eyeball. I didn't get much sleep last night. Too much stuff on my mind." She said as she got into my car.

"Ya, neither did I. Today is going to be a long day, that is for sure." I said as we pulled away from the front of my house. "I have to go pick up Billy first, if that is okay with you?"

"That is fine with me Eyeball. Your car your rules." Tracy said to me. A whole bunch of images came to my mind when she said. I groaned to myself and moved around in my seat a little to rearrange myself. I hope she didn't notice.

We drove along, and had some small talk. It was very odd for me to have small talk with a girl. I never not talk to a girl without the intentions of trying to get into her pants. Billy was already waiting on his front porch, the moment he saw us, he flicked his cigarette away, and hoped into the backseat.

"Mornin', ready for another day of hell?" Billy asked.

"Oh Billy, it isn't that bad there, maybe if you just tried a little. The teachers might actually might not make your life a living hell." Tracy said to Billy as she turned around in her seat to face him.

We were at a stop sign when she did that, and her skirt just hiked up so high, I could see her lace underwear, like she did it on purpose. I turned my head a way, and just tried to focus on something else, but I couldn't! Every time I blinked, all I could see were her purple, lace underwear. I must of been at the stop sign for to long, because the car behind me started to honk their horn.

Before I could even open my mouth, Tracy was on her knees, telling the person to shut up. My lord, what a nice butt she has. Billy hit me upside the head. I heard the car behind us open their doors, and the person got out. The middle aged man got right in my face.

"You want to keep your woman under control you fucking greaser?"

"I don't need controlling. He doesn't own me, I can handle myself. Get bent you dunce." Tracy sure had a mouth on her.

"You smart mouth little girl, you need to have your hide skinned." The man said. I looked at him and realized it was just Mr. Gregory. He sure is mean, mostly to women. He always beats his wife, just like my old man. I could smell the booze on his breathe. Not even 8:30 am, and he is drunk, probably like my dad.

"I would like to see you try mister. You lay a hand on me, I will make sure you get it thousand times worse." Tracy's eyes went cold as she said that, and I think I found her even more beautiful.

He raised his hand to slap her over my head, I flung my car door open, and he went flying backwards. Good thing no other car was coming. I got out of my car and closed my door and just leaned against it. I lit a cigarette as he got off his drunken ass, and staggered over to my car once more.

"Learn to keep your bitch in line Chambers." I had a drag of my smoke, and blew it in his face. He just waved the smoke out of his face. I pulled my fist back and just punched him as hard as I could. I watched as he fell to the ground holding his bloody nose. He was saying so much shit, I didn't even bother to listen to him. I gave one last look at him, and got back into my car.

"Don't ever call her a bitch, you piece of shit, " and with that I drove off, leaving behind.

I looked into my rear-view mirror, and Billy was just smirking at me. Tracy didn't say a word. We got to the school, and Billy hopped out of the backseat. I was just about to get out of the my car, when I felt her hand on my leg.

I nodded my head at Billy, to let him know I was going to meet him inside sooner or later.

We were all alone in the school parking lot. "Eyeball, lets ditch school today. Let's go somewhere quiet and talk."

She didn't need to tell me twice. I was pulling out of the school parking lot, leaving tire marks as we left. We drove for about half an hour in pure silence, and we came to a lake, just outside Castle Rock. It was surrounded by trees, and as we got out of the car, I grabbed the spare blanket from the drunk of my car that I always keep for emergencies and I grabbed her hand, and just pulled her to my favourite spot. It was hidden by all the trees, but it opened up by the edge of the lake. I laid the blanket down on the ground, and Tracy just sat on the blanket. She patted the spot right next to her.

I sat right next to this gorgeous angel. I watched her as she stared out into the lake.

"Thank you for doing that back there Richard."

"It was nothing Tracy. You were doing fine on your own, I just didn't want him to hit you and." Before I could finish, Tracy grabbed my face and smashed her mouth against mine. I finally let out the moan I have been holding in since I saw her this morning. I laid her down and I was half on top of her. I ran my hand up and down her very smooth leg. She pulled my at my hair, and that is the one thing that drives me crazy with want. I pulled my lips away from her very beautiful lips, and just started to kiss and nip at her neck. I almost embarrassed myself when she moaned my name, but I was able to calm myself down.

She tasted like strawberries, and she smelt amazing. Tracy pulled away and took a deep breath and she tried to calm herself down. I must of nipped at a tender spot on her neck because all I heard her say was, "ohh Richard." I sucked on that one spot until I knew I left a hickey. I wanted everyone in Castle rock to know she was taken, and that she was mine. I felt her hand drop to the front of my pants, and I knew if she did anything it would be over far to quickly., but I couldn't stop her.


End file.
